


Sculpted Shadows

by lovelyladybug5



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladybug5/pseuds/lovelyladybug5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from her arch rival, Garruk Wildspeaker, Liliana seeks out the help of her old flame, Jace Beleren. Memories still hurt, change is coming fast. Can either of the planeswalkers look past the scars left on them by the other? Can they learn to depend on each other again? They must decide, because the fate of Ravnica depends on it. LilianaxJace, Smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

(Jace Beleren)

I slam the door, frustrated. I should have abandoned Ravnica and the Consortium when I had the chance to. Now, I hold far too much knowledge to do any such thing, and it was my fault that it was left without a leader. How this place survived for nigh ten thousand years is beyond my realm of thinking, and that realm is rather large. I can't erase my memory; it would be an insult to Kallist if I did. He gave everything to defeat Tezzeret, so that no one else would have to be plagued with the man. What a liar and cheat the man had turned out to be. Suddenly, I'm desperate to stop my thoughts, but the masochist in me allows them to continue. I heave a heavy breath. I know which memories come next. I can't think about that time in my life without thinking about her.

The beautiful necromancer bursts forth, to the forefront of my mind. Instead of thinking about her selfish motives, I think of a night when nothing but she and I mattered, the night I took her for my own. Sounds of labored breathing, the feel of her skin, which despite her age has not changed. I think about how simple and easy that night was, and how I longed for it to never end. The moans, the gasps, the frantic, desperate clutching at each other, because we ached to be closer. The scars on my back are a product of her nails and black magic, and though I could, I never erase them. I haven't been the same since she left her marks on me, figuratively and physically.

I know she aches to be free of the demons she made a deal with. She tracks them and is willing to work with anyone to rid herself of them. My heart aches for her, I was able to rid myself of Tezzeret with her help, and I am powerless to rid her of her demons. She has a selfish nature, but I can't blame her. She's the only person she can count on. She's only had herself for over two centuries. Having powerful magic only makes one more vunerable, and this is a lesson that I learned the hard way. You learn to lead a very lonely life. Power makes those you love vunerable.

I never thought that I would be the victim of unrequited love, to allow myself to care for someone. Most of those I care about have betrayed me, including the woman that I am thinking about, romanticizing in a light that most, no, none would paint her in.

I wish I could find her now, but that would only lead Wildspeaker to her; I know that he is tracking my moves. Besides, he is probably furious with me for leading him to the wrong plane. He was searching for her, and I sent him to the wrong end of the multiverse. I couldn't let him find her; I vowed that to myself many years ago. He is surely turning that plane on its head searching for her. I can only imagine his fury when he realizes she is not there.

Besides, I am sure that she does not return the feelings that I harbor, that plague me when I'm at my weakest. She's burned into my memory; she'll reside there forever.

Just as I sit on my bed, I hear a shuffling, followed by a knocking. There is a frantic voice on the other side. My mind is playing tricks on me, surely. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It rings out on the other side, clear as a bell.

"Jace!"

I open my door; Liliana Vess bursts in.


	2. Sand Through the Hourglass

(Jace Beleren)

"Lili?"

I pull her through the threshold of the house and bolt the door behind her. She sinks to the floor in a dead faint. The runes on her face and body are glowing, and I feel the planeswalker magic coursing through her limp figure. I pick her up, and her body feels like it is on fire. I lie her down and sit on the edge of the bed for a brief minute.

Something is obviously very, very wrong. She wouldn't be here otherwise. However, I refuse to let any harm come to her if I can help it. I made that vow to myself long ago. Our past has more than its fair share of demons, no pun intended. Anyone who has been around me knows that I still care for her, regardless of her lies and her seductress ways. It's also obvious to me that she does not reciprocate these feelings.

I run a basin of water and carry it back to my room and sponge her burning forehead, trying futilely to drop her temperature. After a half hour of this, I force myself out of the room. I go to my sitting room and sink onto the chair. It's impossible to stop the questions that are bouncing around in my mind right now.

What could she possibly be here for?

What does she need my help for? She's always taken care of herself, and she's taken care of me. She is the reason that my mind healed after Kallist died.

Is it the demons? What about Wildspeaker, did he finally track her down?

Could she possibly be working with Rakdos? What about Lazav?

Is she cursed?

I can't even figure out why I care about this woman as much as I do.

I walk back up my stairs, taking care to be quiet. I run a new basin of water, sponging her forehead, trying to quench the inferno that's wracking her body.

Hours pass, those hours turn to days.

On the third day, she stirs. She thrashes and relaxes, her body covered in sweat. She falls limp and her eyelids flutter open.

"Jace?"

"Lili.. Liliana. What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Jace.."

Her eyelids fall slack again.

It's another twelve hours until she wakes again. I'm just walking out when I hear her voice, a little bit stronger now, call out my name.

"Jace."

"Liliana? What's going on?" Her voice is so weak. She sounds meek, and mild. This isn't characteristic of her. I hand her a glass of water to quench her parched lips.

"My magic is near exhausted."

"I know. When you fell onto my door step, your runes were glowing and your body was on fire. What or who were you running from, Liliana?"

"I can't endanger you by telling you, but I need your help."

"That was the most contradictory statement you've ever uttered, Liliana Vess."

She snorts, because she knows I'm right.

"Do you not trust me, Liliana? Haven't I given you proof that I will side with you? I sent Wildspeaker to the other end of the multiverse, even after it all happened! If I remember correctly I wasn't the double agent."

Maybe it was a little too soon for that, but I was nursing my manhood for months after she left.

"I trust very few, Jace Beleren. You are one that I do."

"Then tell me what is going on, Liliana!"

"Jace, I can't! I can't endanger you anymore than I already have? Do you think that I didn't care for you? Do you think that the guilt over selling you out to Tezzeret and Bolas doesn't weigh on me?"

"Liliana, you are the most selfish person that I know! I know that what happened between us meant nothing to you!"

Lili's eyes glow black and her runes begin to glow. I feel the black magic permeate through the room. This is dangerous and we both know it. Her magic could kill her.

"You know nothing, Jace Beleren."

"I was a mere pawn in your plan to get rid of Kothoped and the others. It was I who fell for you, not the other way around."

"You were never just a pawn to me, Jace!"

"You have the audacity to say that, Vess?"

"Nevermind. It was a mistake ever coming here. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Lili. Let me help you!"

"I can't endanger you any more, Jace!"

We've reached an impasse. I don't know what I can possibly say or do to get her to tell me what is going on. Suddenly, an idea swims to the top of my mind.

"Fine, Liliana. You don't have to tell me what's going on. Stay here until you get stronger, that way you can fight off whatever plagues you. Right now, you're no good in a fight or even to protect yourself. Any powerful magic would kill you."

"It's not your place to protect me, Jace."

"Liliana. You and I are friends; we are allies. I'll help you when you need it. You let me heal when I needed it. You protected me. Let me repay this debt to you."

"You owe me no debt, Beleren."

"Let me help you, Liliana."

I take her silence as acquiescence.

She's not strong. I bring her a bowl of soup, and we let ourselves reminisce. We talk about nights on the run, funny memories between the three of us. Sometimes, when the conversation goes silent, I know we are both thinking about what transpired on those nights, so many months ago…

The glint that used to be in her eye is no longer there, almost as if she's given up.

She grows stronger day by day. When she first came here, she could barely hold a glass and any magic was dangerous to her well-being.

Days become weeks. She tries magic, little by little. When she first arrived, she could barely summon a flicker. Her eyes would go black, and she would faint again.

Time passes. I go to my engagements, all the while keeping her whereabouts a secret. When she arrived, I cast a veil over the house, obscuring her from anyone. It's been close to three months when she finally gets her full strength back.

More time passes. Days grow shorter and nights grow longer. Sometimes, she smiles. She almost looks like a new person.

We fall asleep on opposite ends of the house every night. I try to grow closer to her, she pushes me away. There are days when my pride won't let her in. There are days where we don't speak, and there are days when we are inseparable.

There is one night, in the darkest part of night, when my name rings out from across the house. Terrified, I bolt in. She's sitting up, looking resolved.

"What is it, Liliana?"

"Garruk is after me."

It all seems clear as crystal, now. That was the problem so many months ago. That's why she showed up at my doorstep, half dead. She's on the run from Wildspeaker.


	3. The Truth is Revealed

(Jace Beleren)

A series of emotions coursed through me; I felt months of pain resurface. All this time, I thought that Nicol Bolas had resurfaced, or that the demons had finally mustered the strength and army to track her down. But, the least thought of person had come to mind, and that is the one we may have the most trouble with. Never would have Garruk jumped to my forethought, I thought sending him off to the other end of the multiverse would have ensured that I saw no more of him.

But here he was, tracking Liliana, and who knows how close he could be to finding us. These past few months I could've made preparations, added extra security, and even gave the Boros and Azorius something to do. I could've given the Izzet a new toy to experiment with. But no, while Liliana recuperated she kept her thoughts shrouded from me and prevented me from helping. Nothing has changed, she is still selfish, but that is the reason I fell for her in the first place.

I looked at her, covered in sweat, shrouded in her night clothes, and felt her mind reach out to me. Without hesitation, I immediately took to her side and wrapped my arms around her, and for just a brief moment felt her relax. She won't say it or let her mind betray her thoughts, but she needs me as much as I need her. While we may never have those days back again, when it was her and I, at least now I can maybe help and hopefully restore our friendship.

"Jace?" she asked.

"Yes Lili?"

"You probably already saw further into my thoughts, and know that I'm scared.."

"Lili, I haven't read your thoughts, since you've first arrived at my house three months ago."

She looked shocked. It probably astounded her that I haven't read her mind or even attempted too. I trust Liliana with all of my being, and despite the troubles she's put me through, I would give my life to defend her, and that hasn't changed now. It never will.

"Well, don't know what to say," she spluttered.

"You can start by telling me what happened," I said, meeting her gaze.

She told me told of her most recent demon search and when she was was close to finding the beast, Wildspeaker ambushed her and critically wounded her. She did her best to fight him off, but his rage was fueling his attacks, and he overpowered her. She managed to escape in the nick of time, before he could deliver the death blow, and planeswalked herself to Ravnica. She spent the next week searching for me, disguising herself as a noble. She limited how much magic she used, until she bumped into a vedalken, who pointed her to my estate. How she survived the streets in Ravnica that long without dying was a surprise to me.

"Please, Jace, this is me swallowing my pride. I need your help."

"Why did you seek my help? I thought the great Liliana was too powerful to ask for help?" I said, maintaining a cold distance. This is one of those instances where I let my pride get the best of me. I'm still licking my wounds, like a puppy that's been kicked one too many times.

I saw her teeth grit and her face twist a little bit. That struck her deep; no need to read her mind, her face betrayed herself to me, always. I still knew her better than most.

"Can't you just accept for once, that I am asking for your help?" I don't really have much a choice, anyways, because surely Wildspeaker knew she was seeking out my help, and now we are no longer neutrals. We are enemies.

"Fine, fine…but if we're going to stop him, we're going to need a plan. And while I may be a genius, there is one who can help us better than anyone else I know."

"Who?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. She had assumed it would be her and I, I'm sure.

"The leader of the Izzet guild; Niv-Mizzet," I said, as a devilish grin creeped upon my face.

After dressing and explaining to Liliana how Niv-Mizzet can help, we set out for Nivix, the Izzet guild hall, in hopes the mad dragon can and will assist us. We leave the house and move with a purpose through the streets of Ravnica. As we make our way through the streets, we witness the Azorius agents detain several individuals, who may or may not have been guilty of the accused crimes. We see Orzhov thugs, extorting citizens for their money and information.

"Is it always like this in Ravnica?" Liliana asked, getting closer to me than normal. It's not a fearful hover, but more like she feels she is going to lose her way.

"Unfortunately, yes. The guilds used to stand for something and were used to better the lives of the citizens. But as millennia passed, the guilds became more and more corrupt, diving into their own selfish endeavors. I hope to one day restore the guilds to their former glory, and quell the rising friction between the guilds and the guildless." I said; my tone becoming monotone.

After a few minutes more, we arrive at the massive spire that the Izzet call home, Nivix. The tower gleamed pristinely against the city-plane's skyline, and radiated with power. Even after spending so long in Ravnica, the tower still made me stand in awe. We approach the entrance of the guild hall, and are greeted by a patrol of goblin guards. They salute me and allow us to pass, but not without shooting Liliana an evil glare. I turn to say something, but the guards are literally shaking in their boots. I look at Liliana and she is staring them down, her eyes glowing purple. Sometimes, I forget she is the most feared necromancer in the entirety of the multiverse, and can handle a couple of goblins. We continue through the tower, going higher and higher until finally we reach the aerie.

We are greeted by one of the many guildmages that populate Nivix.

"Ah, Jace," spoke the guildmage, "Niv-Mizzet will see you now,"

I look at him, stunned, but didn't question what he just said. I look at Liliana again and the guildmage and she were locked in a deep stare, but one I would not like to be on the receiving end of.

I grabbed her hand, "Come Miss Vess, we wouldn't want Niv-Mizzet to grow impatient with us."

We quickly left the entrance to the aerie entrance and stood in a dark room. The darkness was impenetrable, and quickly swallowed us. I weaved a simple spell and illuminated Liliana and I. This room should be lit with blue and red flames, but instead black created a void. At first, I thought we were alone in the darkness, but this thought was quashed almost immediately; as I sensed a powerful intelligence quickly fill the room. Experiments and thoughts filled my head. I felt madness begin to envelope my mind, but it quickly receded. For a brief instant my magic wavered, but I quickly regained control. Liliana summoned a small purple flame, and laced her arm through mine. I felt my heart quicken at the gesture, though it meant nothing.

"Jace, are you ok?" I heard her asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but we have a guildmaster to greet." I said, as blue and red flames penetrated the blackness.

"Hello, Mind Sculptor. Did you finally decide to show up for our evening tea?" said a maddening reptilian voice.

"Hello Niv-Mizzet," I said locking my stare with his.

The mad dragon smiled, as only a dragon could.

"Will you have one or two cubes of sugar?"


End file.
